L-O-V-E
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Love is so simple for them. It's who they are, in everything they do. They love each other. Partners and best friends, falling more and more. (post-reveal, songfic; rating to be absolutely safe it's not really a T fic)
**Hey guys! Phantom here with this songfic I wrote for queenheiwa (on tumblr) for her** **birthday. I haven't been posting my numerous oneshots (you can find them on my tumblr) but I rather like the way this turned out. Also, I may or may not make a dump for all the Miraculous Ladybug oneshots I've written when I get the chance, we'll see. In the meanwhile, enjoy this ^_^**

 **Title: L-O-V-E  
Summary: Love is so simple for them. It's who they are, in everything they do. They love each other. Partners and best friends, falling more and more. (post-reveal, song used is "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole)**

L _is for the way you look at me_

Marinette smiled as he tilted his head, just like the cat he was, grinning from the seat in front of hers. She resisted the urge to lean over and pet him…she figured falling over the table and the embarrassment in general was a good reasoning against that brilliant idea.

His cat smirk made it very, _very_ difficult. It was teasing, a lilt of knowing amusement playing on his lips. His eyes twinkled, as if he wanted her to see him so catlike, so adorable, and still not be able to pet him.

But moments before the teacher walked into the classroom, his smirk faded into a gentle smile. His eyes became loving and longing, and she saw the desire to hold her in his arms. She felt her heart melt in his gaze.

She loved that silly kitty.

 _O is for the only one I see_

Chat watched as Marinette transformed into Ladybug, like he did every night before patrol. Needless to say, he was fond of this new habit.

They took off into the night, weaving in and out of alleys, onto rooftops and across the streets of Paris. Her silhouette shone against the moon as he looked at her, only turning away because he absolutely had to watch where he was going at his speed.

They took a break against an older building, when Ladybug spotted a billboard across the street. She dashed quickly and posed in front of it, grinning mischievously at him. She teased him by strutting around like a model, winking at him. He chuckled, but he wondered if she knew how _beautiful_ she was.

Even with the light beaming onto the billboard, illuminating the models he had even met, she managed to outshine them effortlessly. She seemed to be glowing in the nighttime, like a princess wearing a dress of silver, her radiance brilliant and laughter echoing, turning his brain to mush.

His princes…his _Lady_ …she was his world.

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

She giggled, taking his hand. Though his house was quiet and lonely, Adrien's smile lit up the room. With the gentle music playing from his computer, he led her into a dizzying waltz.

Spinning around the room, they laughed and danced and got lost in their world of undisturbed happiness and love. Her red Ladybug suit flashed and reflected the sunlight, blinding her, and illuminating Adrien's face. His hair shone in the golden light and his eyes sparkled with genuine elation.

She didn't want to leave the world for just the two of them. She didn't want to _ever_ stop spinning, she didn't want to stop laughing.

It was a strange feeling, the bubbly in her fingers and toes, spreading through her torso and into her cheeks.

She wondered what it was.

 _Love?_

Was it just _love?_ Feeling like she could soar above the clouds, run for years and never stop, dance for eternity?

It had to be.

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Chat purred as he cuddled against her, and she pet his hair gently. She giggled as he pushed up against her, more and more, until he had pushed the two of them right off her bed.

"Chat you absolute _dork!_ " she cried, laughing.

He chose not to respond, rubbing his face against her torso.

"Adrien, you are such a cat."

"Thank you," he answered, smirking.

"Get off…" she whined.

"No…" he whined mockingly. "I love you too much."

"W-What does that h-have to do w-with anything?!" he saw her stammer. To his delight, her face had reddened considerably. Her eyes were wide and she was pushing him off of her with frantic hands.

"I love you more than anything," he told her seriously, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He loved having her in his arms more than anything. He really loved her more than anything.

Suddenly, Marinette's demeanor changed. She flipped him over so she was looking down at him, her hands on either side of his face, grinning down at him. "Is that a challenge?" she asked. He lifted his hand to bring her face down to his, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.

When she kissed him back, he felt sparks fly and his heart soar.

Her love flowed through her touch, and he felt his love rising in his chest.

It was far more than he could've ever imagined. Love was so unbelievable.

He loved her.

 _Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two_

"You two are are _disgusting_."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya, who made a disgusted face at her. Adrien laughed lightly.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but she's right." Nino agreed with Alya.

"Of course she is," Marinette and Adrien chorused, smirking at each other.

"So _gross!_ " Alya moaned.

Adrien sighed. " _Fine_ , well we'll go somewhere we're appreciated. Freaking city of love and your friends call it _gross._ "

Marinette laughed as Adrien dragged her out of the classroom. He brought her to the lockers, hiding behind the row in the back. Marinette giggled as he hugged her against the lockers, burying his face into her neck. "You can't just drag me out of the classroom every time you want to be alone."

"I'm not alone. I'm with you."

"You know what I meant."

Adrien pulled away with pout. It was then that the door opened, with Chloe and Sabrina walking (or in Chloe's case, storming) out.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered. Adrien tensed beside her.

"Adrikins, are you done playing games?" Chloe said with a haughty, smug smirk. "Playing with people like… _her_ is bad for your image."

Marinette's face contorted. "This is not a _game_ , Chloe!"

"Was I talking to you? I don't think I said your name." Chloe sneered.

"Listen to me now," Marinette said, fury weaving into her voice. Although her lips quivered, she wasn't scared. She wasn't sad. She was angry. And Chloe would feel it. "Love is not a _game_. Love is a _commitment_. Love changes everything, and nothing compares to it. I will do anything for him, which I doubt you'd ever understand. You are frozen, all emotion ice dammed inside…I doubt you know what it's like to truly love someone. So don't you _dare_ come in here and tell me that what I feel is _fake_ , because you are the only one whose feelings are."

Marinette felt Adrien's hand grasp hers and squeeze. Chloe trembled, rage simmering off of her, her hands clenched into shaking fists. "I don't care what you think of me, just know that I have known Adrien longer than you. He should be with _me_. And I don't care what kind of relationship you have, you have _no_ right to change everything. And when he figures it out, he'll leave you." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away, a shaken Sabrina on her tail.

Marinette looked at Adrien, guilt lacing her heart. "I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking-"

Adrien cut her off with a kiss, messy and anxious against her lips. "I'm never leaving you. I'm _never_ going to leave you, whether you like it or not." he breathed, meeting her lips again. She finally pulled away from him, holding his face in her hands. She felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Oh, kitty. I wasn't worried about that. I wouldn't let you leave anyway," Marinette choked out, a laugh gurgling in her throat.

She pulled him in for another kiss.

 _Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it_

She had his heart. His soul. His everything, really.

He would do anything to stay by her side, to love her, to have her love. He would never let go of the days he just sat with her, not even needing to say a word. He would never forget the little things, the way she grabbed her purse when she was nervous, or touched her earrings when she was thinking. Her gentle smile, her sparkling eyes, her adorable laugh.

She was his.

He was hers.

Nothing was more simple than that.

Love should be so complicated…especially with secret identities in the mix…but for the two of them, being in love was as easy as breathing.

 _Love was made for me and you._

 **Cheesy? Yes. Ridiculously cliche? Of course, expect no less from me. Nearly as good as most of the fics for this fandom? Not a chance. Do I have any regrets? None at all. Hope you liked ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
